


Paradise

by Fernon



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Beach House, Beaches, Cute, Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mingi is whipped, Summer, Summer Vacation, Vacation, like i can't begin to tell you how fluffy, mentions of sex but no actual smut, other characters mentioned but they're not super important to anything, super fluffy, yungi have two dogs and they're adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernon/pseuds/Fernon
Summary: Yunho and Mingi are known for spontaneity, and they plan a trip to Mingi's parents beach house.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's been a hot minute since I wrote for Ateez, so here's a little something cute. As usual, never proofread, because editing is a long boring process and I'm impatient. Enjoy!

“Let’s visit my parents’ beach house,” Mingi suggests. He’s not sure why it popped into his head, but it did. They’re just sitting and watching a show, on a Saturday, in the middle of winter. Yunho turns his head to look at Mingi. He’s still rumpled from sleep, his round cheeks tinted pink and his hair sticking up everywhere. He blinks once, and then smiles.

“Okay,” Yunho grins his sleepy smile and every ounce of Mingi has the sudden and intense urge to kiss him all over his cute little sleepy face. 

So that’s how they end up at Mingi’s parents’ lakehouse that August, living off two weeks of vacation time and summer bliss. It’s three hours of being cramped up in their vintage volkswagen van that they bought last summer and renovated into a camper, their two dogs in the back going wild (or rather Beau, their ridiculous and rambunctious puppy is jumping around in the back yipping excitedly for half the ride, and their older dog Lily is just sitting and looking terrified of the other dog). 

“Beau, sit down, bud. You’re going to wear yourself out before we even get there,” Mingi had laughed, and the puppy just barked at him and continued to trip over his too large paws every time they hit a bump. Twenty minutes later and his energy was completely expended, and the only thing moving when they hit bumps were his half pointed, half floppy ears. They really aren’t sure exactly how he came to be, they even got a DNA test for him after they’d first adopted him, and he was at least six different breeds smushed into one crazy package. 

Lily, on the other hand, was much more timid, her puppy years well over a few years ago, and she’s not the biggest fan of her little brother’s energy. Yunho is giggling at the two of them in the back, the oversized puppy snoring loudly and half laying on top of Lily. He snaps a photo and turns back to the front of the van, Mingi singing along quietly with whatever song comes on shuffle from this particular playlist. Yunho smiles brightly at his boyfriend, his heart skipping a beat at the man next to him, the one he’s been with for five years and still loves dearly, and will for the rest of his life. 

Yunho joins in on the duet, echoing a few parts back at him, singing about time machines and laundry room kisses and shooting stars, giggling when Mingi’s face turns up in a smile. Mingi isn’t a singer, for sure, but he’s not tone deaf and Yunho carries the melody enough for the two of them, and these are Yunho’s favorite moments, he thinks, little things like this, where they’re totally in their world and just enjoying  _ living life _ and  _ being together _ , and Yunho thinks it’s total bliss and could live like this forever. 

The ocean is visible now, in the difference, the sun glowing off the dry grass fields and farmland around them, making the glittering blue in the distance look dark and stark in contrast. Yunho reaches over for Mingi’s hand and gives it a little squeeze, smiling happily. Mingi spares him a glance, round sunglasses accenting his cute face, and he smiles at Yunho’s soft apple cheeks. Shit, he’s so in love.

They arrive in another twenty minutes, driving through narrow roads of the local seaside town, Yunho snapping photos of sailboats out on the distant water and the ferris wheel by the pier, and then they’re on a road away from town. The road leads further from the ocean, though it’s still visible through the summertime emerald of the forest, sun glittering off the reflective waters. A few houses are visible now and then every mile or so, and Mingi is slowing and turning down a gravel and dirt driveway, approaching closer to the shore once again. The driveway itself is another minute drive in itself, and then the trees clear, revealing a beautiful house just a few hundred feet from a stretch of white sand and gentle water. Mingi pulls the van in the open walled garage under the house, where another car sits. 

“My parents are staying tonight and tomorrow, my mom insisted that she make sure we got settled, and she wanted to make dinner for us, I hope that’s okay,” Mingi says, and Yunho just smiles. 

“That’s fine, love. You know I love your parents,” Yunho giggles a little.

“I figured you wouldn’t mind, we do have the place to ourselves for like. Two weeks. I think we should invite a few friends for next weekend, and have a little bonfire and host dinner. I know it’s a long drive for them, but they can stay for the actual weekend, you know? There’s four bedrooms and two bathrooms, so there’s plenty of space for them,” Mingi says, shutting the van out and climbing out. Yunho grins. 

“That sounds fantastic, babe! Let’s get the dogs out first, so they can see mom and dad,” Yunho says.

Mingi’s mother is ecstatic to see the both of them and her four-legged grandkids, and she hugs them all tightly and tells them dinner is almost done, and to start unpacking their things. Mingi grabs the beach bag and his suitcase and backpack, and starts bringing them up from the garage. Yunho grabs his own bags, and Mingi’s father offers to help, getting the bag that’s full of dog supplies. They make it upstairs, and Mingi’s mother has the table set and dinner laid out for them, smiling. 

“We stocked the fridge for you kids, since the nearest real grocery store is almost an hour’s drive from here.”

“Mom, you didn’t have to do that!” Mingi coos and hugs his mom, who’s close to a foot shorter than him. She grins and hugs him. 

“Anything for my wonderful son and his wonderful boyfriend!” She smiles at Yunho and waves him in for a hug as well, and Yunho’s face lights up and he moves into the group hug. “You two need to visit more often, I miss my boys!”

“I know, we miss you too mom. We’ll try really hard to see you more, okay?” Mingi says, and her face lights up with glee. 

“Let’s eat dinner, shall we? I’m sure you two boys are hungry from such a long journey.” She lets them go and ushers them towards the dinner table. 

Dinner is wonderful, and the four of them decide to have a little beach walk down to the pier and town strip to get some ice cream from the local place, watching the setting sun, while the dogs (Beau) runs around the group of them on the beach. When they get back, Yunho has his book in hand, his pj’s on, and he’s headed for the back porch with the screen walls that faces the forest, and his mother is heading to bed with Mingi’s father. Mingi decides to trail after Yunho, who’s laying across one of the wicker couches on the porch, cushions piled up so he’s comfortable, the porch light providing enough light to see the words on the page. Mingi smiles and wedges himself onto the couch with Yunho, laying on top of him.

“Mingi, it’s too hot!” Yunho whines, but makes no effort to look up from his book or push his tall boyfriend off. Mingi chuckles and presses a kiss to Yunho’s collarbone. 

“I love you, you know that?”

“Of course I know that. I love you too, now shut up so I can finish this chapter.”

“Tomorrow night we should take a night walk on the beach, and see if we can catch any crabs,” Mingi suggests, looking through the screen and up at the stars glimmering through the treetops. “The stars are beautiful out here, since there’s not light pollution.”

“I’m sure they do, babe. Now please, hush so I can read,” Yunho chuckles, pressing a kiss to the gentle curls on Mingi’s head. 

Mingi’s parents leave the next day around lunch time, planning to go hiking in the mountains and camp in tents at some cute little camp ground with art classes and swim yoga or something ridiculous like that, some hippie adventure or something that Mingi’s mother was into. His father seemed excited to bird watch and said something about making s’mores, to which Yunho had laughed and then suggested to Mingi that they have a campfire tonight and toast marshmallows. 

Once his parents head out, with lots of hugs from Mingi’s mom, Yunho and Mingi take the dogs for a walk, down the beach and around the woods. Beau, with his heavy long coat (despite the haircut he had three days ago at the groomers) is in serious need of some water and maybe even a swim. Yunho brings him back to the house and gets him a fresh bowl of water, while Mingi brings Lily inside. Yunho complains about wanting to swim, his body sticky from the humidity outside, and Mingi laughs and agrees. 

So, they suit up and rub sunscreen into one another’s backs, Yunho leaving a cute little white stripe down his nose. Mingi gives him a big smooch and then they head downstairs, Beau tailing after them, since Yunho uttered the word ‘ball’ and showed him the bright ass tennis ball. They walk the short distance to the beach, and Mingi wades right into the salty waves, the sun beating on his skin. 

Yunho throws the ball in, and Beau barks loudly and takes off after it, splashing through the water to retrieve it. Yunho walks in beside Mingi and then promptly plops down when it gets about thigh high. Mingi laughs at him and takes a seat beside him. Sitting, the water comes up to about their shoulders, and is refreshing. Beau is back now, dropping the ball in front of Yunho, who throws it again for him. 

“Someone is gonna sleep good tonight,” Yunho giggles. 

“I bet he will,” Mingi giggles. They splash around for a little, cooling off in the refreshing water, and eventually Beau is too tired for fetch, the water weighing his fur down, and instead he just lays down in it, panting, flopped in the sand , tongue lolling. The tennis ball is beside him protectively, even though the waves keep washing it up on the sand and he has to stretch or drag himself along to bring it back. Mingi laughs at his idiot of a dog, and rests his head on Yunho’s shoulder. 

“I love this,” Mingi says softly. Yunho doesn’t respond, but a contented sigh and a very soft hum says it all. They sit in peace in the gentle water, listening to the waves crash on the shore, and the birds calling over head. 

“I’m gonna need a hell of a shower to get all this sand out of places,” Yunho says after a while. 

“Rinse off in the garage shower first. So sand doesn’t clog the bathroom showers,” Mingi offers. Yunho nods. 

“Alright,” Yunho says, standing up in the water. He takes two steps before he pauses, and Mingi looks over at him. 

And then promptly he gets splashed right in the face. 

“HEY!” Mingi half bellows, half laughs. He splashes up at Yunho, but Yunho is gone, running along the shoreline, water at his ankles, and Mingi struggles out of the sinking sand to chase after him. Yunho, giggling wickedly, makes a break deeper into the water, and Mingi pursues. Yunho stumbles when he hits a tide pool and sinks in further, but keeps going, the water at waist height now, struggling to get away. Mingi is hot on his heels, and finally he’s tackling him into the lapping water, laughing. 

“Dammit!” Yunho curses as Mingi starts tickling him under his armpits. Yunho, now wet and slippery, manages to get out of his grip, so Mingi just splashes him. Beau is barking from the shoreline, where he’s made no effort to leave his little pool of water.

Finally the two of them get sick of splashing each other and just lay in the water, panting, letting themselves cool off in the gentle hug of a wave. They let the ocean’s gentle arms carry them back to shore, and finally just lay in the wet sand, an occasional wave washing up underneath them, the sand soaking it in and the rest receding back to the ocean. The sun beats down on their bodies, and Yunho says something about their sunscreen wearing off. They struggle out of the sand, their bodies feeling like they’d just took half the beach with them, sand clinging to their wet skin like millions of overbearing significant others. Mingi grabs the ball from next to Beau, which gets him up in a second, chasing after it, wanting it back. They get back and Yunho grabs the hose and doggie shampoo to hose the sand out of Beau’s fur. 

It takes at least twenty minutes before they’re satisfied with how much sand came off him, and Mingi is towelling him off with their old raggedy towels, and Yunho gets him in on the screened in porch to dry off some more in the humidity, while the two of them step into the little shower stall in a corner of the garage, to strip from their bathing suits and rinse the bucketfuls of sand from their bodies. There’s a little bit of time where they’re a bit handsy and giggly, like two teenagers in love, but they’re done quickly enough, wanting to get upstairs for a proper shower. 

Once they’re clean and dry, they let Beau in, his fur only slightly damp now, so they constrain him to the laundry room for now, with a few towels to lay on, and a big bowl of fresh water. Yunho checks the time to see it’s about dinner time, so he heats up some leftovers from the night before, and gives both the dogs their usual scoops of dog food, and he and Mingi plop on the couch in the living room. 

When the trivia show they’d been watching is over, the sun is on its way down in the sky, and the two of them make their way downstairs to start a little campfire in the front yard, lawnchairs set out and ready to be sat in, and marshmallows on the little folding table between their chair. Yunho’s got his book in hand, and despite the humidity, he’s got a hoodie and sweatpants on, clearly in a cozy mood. They both layer on the bug spray, even though they both know it won’t help any. 

Mingi lets both of the dogs downstairs and into the yard with them, where Lily does a little bit of quiet exploring, and Beau begs Mingi to play tug of war with him. Mingi is happy enough to oblige to the playful pup, knowing that he’ll sleep soundly when he and Yunho slip out for their nighttime walk. 

It’s peaceful, aside from Mingi’s playful encouragement to Beau and Beau’s playful growls in return. Yunho gets through almost a hundred pages of his book before it’s too dark to see, the sun dipping almost into disappearance below the horizon. Mingi turns on the outside light and tosses a marshmallow to Beau and one to Lily, and then skewers two on the roasting pole, while Yunho prepares the chocolate and the graham crackers. 

Yunho sings whatever song pops up from the library in his head, and Mingi’s stomach flips. Maybe it’s the hour of the evening, or maybe it’s the song, but Mingi is hit with the reminder of  _ just  _ how in love he is with his beautiful man, and it feels like falling in love all over again in an instant.

“Yunho?” Mingi says, watching the marshmallows to make sure they don’t burn, 

“Yes, dear?” Yunho stops his singing to ask. 

“I love you. I love you more than anything in the world.”

Mingi’s not sure why his voice goes so quiet, perhaps because it’s a love that he knows can only be between them, like a secret they share, something that no one else is allowed to have in the world. Maybe because he’s feeling particularly soft, or maybe because he’s just emotional. 

“I love you too, Mingi.” Yunho’s hand finds his shoulder in the firelight, gently rubbing it. His touch alone makes Mingi melt, like the marshmallows on the stick. 

“The marshmallows are gonna fall off, are the sandwiches done?” 

“Of course babe.” Yunho holds one up and Mingi turns, shifting the stick towards Yunho, who captures each marshmallow on it’s own little chocolate and graham cracker sandwich. He hands one to Mingi, who smiles and bites into it with excitement, much like a kid would. 

Yunho giggles beside him, and takes a bite of his own s’more. The two of them munch delightedly while the campfire goes down. They’re both long done with their s’mores when the fire is just embers, and Mingi puts the old lid on the firepit, and Yunho folds their lawnchairs, tucking them safely in their corner of the garage. Mingi tells the dogs to go potty and then they get them upstairs and tucked into their doggie beds in the corner of the living room, and head upstairs to get flashlights for their beach walk. 

Yunho stops Mingi in his rummaging through drawers with a hand on the small of his back. Mingi turns to face his boyfriend, who’s pulling him close to kiss him. Mingi hums happily and kisses him gently, a smile growing on his face. 

Yunho pulls away after a few moments and holds up two flashlights. “I already got them out babe. Let’s go for that walk, yeah?” Yunho’s voice is soft and tender, and apparently so are Mingi’s knees because they’re threatening to buckle under him. 

“Yeah, that’d be good,” Mingi says rather breathlessly. He’s not sure why he still gets like this after so long, but maybe that’s a good thing, knowing that he’ll always feel this way about Yunho. 

Yunho takes his hand and gently tugs him towards the doors, Mingi’s knees not quite recovered from feeling like butter. Mingi stumbles along for a couple of steps but manages to regain a normal walking form, and the two of them make their way from the porch and down the stairs to the garage and then through the little backyard and out to the beach. It’s pitch black once they’re away from the house and out of the trees, and their flashlights are searching the sand for little crabs, but most of them are scuttling out of sight before the beam of light is even on them. Mingi jerks to a stop when Yunho pauses, their hands still linking them. Mingi turns to see Yunho has shut off his light and is staring up at the bright moon and the beautiful stars speckling the sky. 

It takes his breath away, to see his boyfriend gazing at the night sky with such amazement and adoration, his face only illuminated with the gentle blue white light of the moon, his deep brown eyes still twinkling. Every bit of Mingi’s being feels nothing but pure, blinding, aching  _ love _ for the man before him. 

Mingi has to tear his eyes away from Yunho to look up at the sky too. “All the stars in the sky? I love you more than the distance from us to them and back.” Mingi says softly. 

Yunho is quiet for a moment, and then he’s snorting. “Babe, that was the cheesiest thing you’ve ever said.”

Mingi tries not to smile at the crinkles by Yunho’s eyes, or the way his cheeks get extra plump when his face turns up in a smile. Instead he fakes a pout. “But I do, I was trying to be poetic.”

Yunho turns to look at Mingi now, his own lips turning into a pout. “Oh, Mingi baby,” he coos, “it’s still cute! Just super cheesy. And guess what?”

“What?” Mingi continues pretending to pout, and Yunho takes another step forward.

“I love you more than every star in the sky,” Yunho’s voice is quiet, and he cups Mingi’s face and kisses him softly, but Mingi  _ knows _ these kind of kisses, because Yunho’s hands are all over, and he’s grabbing and holding all the right places, all the places that Mingi loves, and he fucking  _ whines _ into it because fuck he wants more. 

They break apart and quickly agree to head back. 

The next morning brings rain and thunderstorms, and Beau is hating being cooped inside during them. He’s pacing, clearly too much energy running through his doggie limbs, but everytime thunder cracks he’s whining and making a break to try and hide under Mingi and Yunho’s bed. The two of them are laying in the big king sized bed, Mingi’s arms around Yunho’s shoulders, while Yunho starts a second book, the first long finished this morning. Mingi watches the cloudy skies through the big bay windows in the bedroom, waiting for lightning to strike.

His stomach rumbles instead, and he slips from Yunho’s side, insisting he stay in bed. Mingi slips downstairs and cooks the two of them a beautiful breakfast in bed. They spend pretty much the remainder of the day in bed, trying to wait out the rain and the storms, and eventually when Yunho gets tired of reading, Mingi finds a stack of board and card games in the top of the linen closet, and they spend forever playing the game of life. 

Eventually the rain stops, around dinner time, and they take Beau and Lily on a walk down the road and back, and then grill some meat on the deck and have dinner in the humid air. Yunho ends up napping in the hammock on the porch shortly after dinner, and Mingi giggles, knowing his ridiculous boyfriend will just end up being up half the night. 

And up half the night he is, getting part of a puzzle done on the dining table, stirring Mingi when he finally climbs into bed. 

By day four, they’re sick of being in the house and make the short trip into town, wandering through some little surf shacks and tourist gear shops, Beau stopping to greet every person he sees. Luckily it’s midday on a Monday, so there’s not too many people. They take a short walk down the pier, Beau charging at little flocks of seagulls, and they stop at the end, the water around them deep enough for little fishing boats. The fishermen yell to one another about their catches, their voices carrying over the crashing of the waves and the calls of the birds, a different register and carry over the ocean. 

The sun is beating down on them, the humidity through the roof, and the two of them are sweating buckets. Beau is panting heavily, and Lily’s own chest is puffing pretty hard in an attempt to cool her down. Yunho pulls two plastic bowls from his bookbag and sets them down, filling them both with bottled water for the dogs to drink from. 

He and Mingi share a water bottle, drinking it down quickly and tucking it all back into the bag once everyone is finished, and then they head back to the car, so they can drop the dogs off at home and go for a swim. Once the dogs are tucked safely inside, Yunho and Mingi change into their swimsuits and head down to the beach, wading into the water, much deeper this time, compared to last. They’re out far enough that the water comes up to about their ribs, submerged enough to cool off and swim around without worrying about their knees catching on the sandy ground. 

No words are exchanged between them, but they certainly don’t need any. They just relax, their bodies being pushed around by the ocean, drifting closer to shore and silently agreeing to make their way back out. They swim for about an hour before Yunho declares he’s hungry and their sunscreen has probably worn off, and that’s enough to have them both heading back into shore. Mingi suggests they go out for dinner tonight, despite how much food they have in the kitchen, and Yunho beams in agreeance. 

He snacks on something while the two of them get ready to go. They feed the dogs their dinner and lock the house up, having to head to a more central town to get to a restaurant that isn’t a beachside burger joint (though neither of them would be object to it). Yunho’s hair is flat from the salty air and humidity, and Mingi’s own hair is curling softly from the humidity, and he’s got those glasses on that Yunho loves on him, the ones that make Yunho want to kiss him all over his cute face. Mingi’s got a nice thin sweater on, and Yunho wore a light button down, the temperature cooling slightly as the day grows older. 

Dinner is wonderful, they both order some seafood dish and get a dessert to top it off, something warm and chocolatey. Mingi foots the bill, despite Yunho’s protests, and Mingi quiets him with a gentle kiss. The two of them get home just as the sun is setting, at precisely 8:04. The dogs are tired enough that they pay the two of them no mind when they walk in the house, and slip upstairs to change into more comfortable clothes.

“We should sit on the balcony and watch the sunset, Yunho.” Mingi insists. Yunho smiles and agrees, and they sit in the chairs on their balcony, and watch the sun setting over the waters of the ocean. 

Mingi can’t help but look away, and look at his boyfriend instead. The orange hues of the sun are bringing out the golden tone of Yunho’s skin, and he looks like he’s glowing. He’s absolutely ethereal, a being of another world, his eyes squinting against the dying light of the sun, his lips set in a gentle smile. 

And in that moment, Mingi isn’t sure what compels him to say it, but he does. 

It’s another random idea, one that comes to him in a surge of pure love and affection, one that kicks his heart into a jumpy running pulse. It’s a moment where Mingi is reminded in full force just how much he loves the man standing before him, a moment that has his knees turning to jelly and going weak with unfiltered adoration. 

“Let’s get married.”

Yunho doesn’t react for a solid ten seconds, and then he’s turning to Mingi in shock. “What?”

“I said, let’s get married, Yunho.”

Yunho blinks. “This isn’t really the proposal I had expected…” Yunho turns back to the ocean. Mingi’s heart falls. 

“Oh. Do you not want to?”

“No! It’s not that. I’d- shit, Mingi, of course I’d marry you in a heartbeat. It just- that was out of the blue.”

“I know it was. But that’s how we roll. This trip was out of the blue.”

“Well, the idea of it was out of the blue, but we planned it for a good seven months before we went.”

“I suppose,” Mingi nods and sighs. The two of them are quiet for a few minutes as the sun dips the rest of the way below the horizon, just leaving an array of colors in the sky behind it. 

“When?” Yunho asks, breaking the silence again. 

“This weekend.” 

“Mingi, that’s like four days from now!” Yunho exclaims. 

“So?”

“So who’s going to come? How are we going to plan it?”

“All we need is the beach and rings. Maybe someone to marry us and a couple witnesses. My parents will be back by then, we can invite them. And your parents are retired now, they’d love to come to the beach for a weekend. We can even go into town and get rings, and go to the little church and ask the priest if he’s available.”

Yunho is silent again for a few minutes. “I suppose we can ask a few of our friends, too.” 

Mingi beams. “Saturday, then?”

Yunho turns to look at his boyfriend and beams. “Saturday at noon.”

The next morning, Yunho texts the groupchat of his and Mingi’s friends, simply captioned ‘ _ guess who’s getting married this weekend?’ _ which spirals everyone into a frenzy. He and Mingi explain their little idea of a beach wedding, and how they’re going into town to get some rings and to talk to the priest, and then extending the invitation to their friends.

Seonghwa agrees, saying he’d gladly cancel any plans with whatever sugar daddy he was seeing this week for a beach vacation. Yeosang is in agreeance, and coming a day earlier than everyone else, since he’s got a book signing in the city about half an hour away. Yunho’s friends Sihyeon and Yiren both agree they can take a weekend off from their dog grooming shop and leave it in charge with their co-workers. Geonhak says he and his wife will be there, and so will Keonhee and Hwanwoong. 

Yunho’s sister is the next invite, who says she’ll be there the morning of, since she gets off late on Friday night, and then texts his best friends from high school, Wooyoung, San, and Suyeon, who all agree to come. Mingi invites his two brothers and his friends Jongho and Hongjoong, and his childhood friend Yoojung. Their parents are the last step.

Mingi’s parents of course, are delighted, and wholeheartedly agree to come. His mom even offers to bake them their wedding cake, to which they both insist they’re getting ice cream instead. Afterall, it’s a beach wedding. 

Yunho’s parents are more than happy to join on the celebration as well, his mother calling him crying about her baby finally getting married. Yunho had laughed and offered his parents one of the four spare bedrooms in the beach house, to which they thanked him, but insisted they’d get a room at the inn in town. 

Before either of them realize, it’s two in the afternoon and neither of them have eaten and neither of them are ready to go out and shop for this wedding. They save time and shower together, throw on some clothes and head out. They wander town, looking in every surf shop and tiny shack they find, only finding crappy fake mood rings, until they come across a little pawn shop. They find a few rings, none that fit, and they both decide that not having a matching pair seems like bad luck, especially considering the previous owners. 

They find an antiques shop tucked into a little corner of town and look at beautiful old jewelry, finding a few gorgeous rings, two silver bands with a little jewel embedded in each, understated and beautiful, the little pattern engraved in the band elegant and just enough to make them look a little more formal. 

“They look like the waves, Mingi!” Yunho says excitedly, pointing to the design in the bands. Mingi smiles brightly and they end up purchasing them, tucking them safely away in their little boxes in a bag, and then they go to the local church to try and find someone to marry them. The priest at the tiny brick church on the corner is more than happy to oblige, and he gets out the paper necessary, and asks which day and what time they’d like to do it. They all agree on next Saturday at noon. 

With that taken care of, they just need to worry about seating, maybe a few decorations, and who’s rooming where. Yunho’s parents agreed to stay at the inn, and so did Mingi’s brothers. They ask Geonhak first, where he and his wife would want to stay, and they agree on the inn. 

“The one room upstairs has two bunk beds, we could put your sister on one, Suyeon on one, and Yoojung on one. That leaves one spare for someone small. Hwanwoong, maybe.” Yunho suggests on the walk back from town. 

“Yiren and Sihyeon can have one of the spare rooms. Hongjoong can sleep on the daybed in the other room, maybe with Wooyoung and San, since they all know each other,” Mingi says, swinging his and Yunho’s hands.

“Then there’s our room, and your parents in their room. That leaves one room and three spots on the sectional downstairs, because someone can sleep on the half that’s still a couch and the other two on the pull out. That leaves space for five people.” 

“Yeosang and Seonghwa on the pull out, they’re well acquainted. Jongho can have the third spot on the sectional. That leaves Suyeon and Keonhee. Okay, time to rethink, they’re not sharing a bed since they’re strangers.” Mingi laughs. 

They opt to put Hwanwoong and Keonhee on the pullout instead, and Jongho on the fourth bunkbed, leaving Yeosang and Seonghwa in the last empty bed, and Suyeon on the third couch spot. They text everyone room arrangements, and Yunho even draws up cute little signs to put on each door, so everyone knows who goes where. It’s dark now, and Yunho  _ begs _ Mingi for another midnight walk on the beach (though he’s whipped so not much begging needs to be done). They eat something quick for dinner, and opt against shoes while they head out. Yunho grabs a net out of the shed, declaring he would catch the biggest crab.

Mingi laughs at him, but they head out with their flashlights and start on their night walk, while Yunho swings his net at anything that moves. Mingi laughs when the tiny crabs are too fast for him, and he whines about just wanting to catch a crab. And that’s when Yunho spots him, at the very edge of their flashlight beam.

“Mingi! Look at him! He’s huge!” 

Huge it is. It’s probably bigger than both of Yunho and Mingi’s hands together, and at least as big as a dinner plate. Yunho bounds a few steps closer, and Mingi cautiously follows him, the flashlight beam centering on the giant crab. Yunho sticks the net in front of him, debating swinging it down over the crab. Mingi raises an eyebrow.

“Yunho… you can’t be serious.”

“Gotcha!” Yunho swings the net down, but the big crab is quicker, and instead it charges at Yunho. Yunho screams and Mingi jumps, and they take off running, terrified of the giant monster crab. Mingi spares a glance back, but the crab isn’t behind them, and Yunho’s tugging on his arm to run faster. They spot the little pathway up to their house and quickly run up it, the sandy dunes turning into short grass and bits of lawn, and then the trees start showing up around them, and they can see the porch lights ahead. 

“Holy shit, I wish we had a photo of him!” Yunho laughs, panting. 

“That was insane!”

“We’ll call him Crabzilla, and no one will believe we saw a beach crab bigger than a dinner plate.” Yunho giggles, and Mingi beams at him, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. 

“I can’t wait to marry you,” Mingi smiles softly. 

Yunho’s smile grows less playful and more excited, and shifts into something more tender and shy. There’s a pink dust on his cheeks, and he looks at Mingi with the stars in his eyes. “I couldn’t imagine spending my life with anyone else, Mingi.” Yunho’s voice is gentle and quiet, and he kisses Mingi softly. Once back in the garage, they rinse their feet off in the shower, and Yunho coos when he finds a little tree frog on the wall. Yunho catches him and puts him out by one of the trees instead, so he can catch bugs for the night. They go upstairs and wash their faces and brush their teeth, and then snuggle up in bed.

The next morning, Yunho is up at the crack of dawn, though Mingi lets him get up, opting instead to sleep more. Mingi wakes up around ten, to the smell of bacon wafting up the stairs. He can hear Yunho playing music on the speakers downstairs, singing along, and Mingi smiles sleepily. He shuffles to the bathroom, and then downstairs, where his boyfriend is already dressed, and cooking a wonderful breakfast for him. Mingi comes up behind him and wraps his arms around Yunho’s waist.

“Morning beautiful,” Mingi mumbles, his voice gruff from sleep. He can feel the smile breaking out on Yunho’s face.

“Good morning sleeping beauty. Want some breakfast?” Yunho gestures to the breakfast he’s making. 

“Mmm… Smells good.” Mingi says, pressing a few kisses into the skin of Yunho’s neck. Yunho giggles that ridiculous giggle of his, and ushers Mingi into a spot at the breakfast bar. He grabs a plate for Mingi and sets it on the counter beside the stove, scooping the omelette out onto the plate with a few sizzling pieces of bacon beside it, and grabs two slices of toast, before setting the plate in front of Mingi. 

“There you go love,” Yunho smiles. 

“What had you up so early?” Mingi asks after a few bites. 

“Just couldn’t sleep. Maybe I’m too excited for Saturday. But it’s a good thing I got up when I did, I took Beau for a run, and Lily for a quick walk down the beach. And I showered, and I looked through the shed for chairs. I think we have 14 chairs, but a few of them are a bit worse for wear. I think your parents would be cool if we brought some of the porch furniture, and I put it out to my parents to bring a few lawn chairs from when my sister and I did soccer. That put us at 19 without the few worn out chairs,” Yunho babbles while he cooks himself an omelette. 

“Wow, look at you go,” Mingi giggles. “And you made breakfast?”

“Well, I knew food was the only thing that would get you out of bed,” Yunho laughs. “And that means you get to load the dishwasher. We also need to go to the store to get the barbeque stuff. My dad offered to cook it all.”

“Oh hell yes, your dad is the best at barbeque. I think we can get rid of some of the leftovers to make room in the fridge?” Mingi suggests. Yunho nods. “Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. And since my parents stocked for an army, we should have enough food to feed all the guests staying here. Yeosang said he’s on his way, just so you know.”

“Cool, he can help us grocery shop. And set up.” Mingi laughs. 

“So I was thinking about getting everyone little gift baskets and stuff. For coming on short notice…”

“Alright, what were you thinking?”

Mingi is showered and dressed by the time Yeosang has arrived, and he’s cleaning the floors of dog hair and sand when he hears the front door open.

“Mingi? Yunho?” Yeosang’s voice rings across the room and Mingi squeals and runs out of the bedroom he was working on. 

“Sangie!” Mingi bellows, and Yunho comes thundering down the stairs. The two of them practically tackle their friend in a hug, all of them laughing. 

“We haven’t seen you in forever you successful little bookworm you!” Yunho laughs, and Yeosang laughs right back. 

“Hey, I gotta live where I do, it’s where all the publishing companies are. I’ve missed you two! Congrats on the marriage! A little spontaneous?” Yeosang asks, holding the two of them at arms length. 

“I mean… Yeah kind of. But I guess you could say it was a long time coming, too. It’s been… almost six years?” Mingi looks to Yunho, who smiles. 

“Yep. Six years in September. A short engagement was kind of deserved.”

“Barely four days!” Mingi laughs. 

“I suppose so,” Yeosang beams. 

“Good, now that you’re here, you can help us clean, and shop,” Yunho says, pushing a duster into Yeosang’s hand. Yeosang groans in response. 

The three of them go to the beach after dinner, once the beds are all made and the shopping has been done, and the house is cleaned. Yeosang is sitting in the sand with Lily, playing with her and giggling (Yeosang won’t admit it but he loves dogs, even if he likes cats more). Yunho and Mingi stand in the sand, feeling the sand between their toes and the sun on their faces, and Yunho smiles softly at Mingi in the glowing light. “Can you believe we’re getting married tomorrow?” Yunho says quietly. Mingi just beams at him. 

“I can’t wait, Yunho.” Mingi beams. Beau alerts them to a car in the driveway, barking and charging back through the walkway to the house.

“Looks like some more of our guests are arriving,” Yunho laughs and heads after Beau, and Mingi follows. 

Seonghwa is the next arrival, jumping out of the car with a squeal of delight. He hugs his two friends, congratulating them excitedly. “About time!” He laughs, and Yunho and Mingi laugh too. Yeosang finally meanders up from the beach, smiling when he sees Seonghwa. 

“Hey, Seonghwa!” Yeosang waves, and Yunho and Mingi share a look. Yeosang has definitely been head over heels for Seonghwa for the longest time, though Seonghwa won’t give him the time of day, since he’s too busy sleeping with rich men and running a vineyard. In fact, he produces a whole case of wine from his trunk, with a ribbon tied around it, and beams at them. 

“Happy marriage!” Seonghwa giggles, and turns to chat with Yeosang after he’s handed the wine off. 

Mingi’s parents are the next ones to arrive, just after dark, while the four friends are toasting marshmallows over the fire pit in the backyard, and Suyeon shows up about the same time. It’s almost 11 when Hongjoong and Jongho arrive, having carpooled, and everyone who stayed at the inn had arrived, sending texts that they were in town. 

Which meant Wooyoung and San would be in tomorrow, as well as Sihyeon and Yiren, Yunho’s sister, Hwanwoong, and Yoojung. The guests are settled in their room, and Beau is curled up on his bed with Lily in the corner by the porch off Yunho and Mingi’s room, and all is quiet in the house. 

Yunho presses kisses into Mingi’s hair, and Mingi smiles softly. “I love you, Yunho.”

“I love you too, Mingi.” 

Mingi is woken early the next morning, by Yunho slipping from bed, and someone downstairs cooking breakfast already. Mingi stretches, and follows Yunho downstairs, slipping behind him to wrap his arms around the other. Seonghwa is cooking a full breakfast buffet, and Yeosang is rubbing his bleary eyes over a cup of coffee. 

“I figured we should be up early enough to get the chairs and such set up. So I took it upon myself to get us all up by making breakfast and coffee,” Seonghwa says, ruffling Yeosang’s sleepy bedhead as he hands him the creamer from the fridge. Yeosang grins sleepily, making Mingi and Yunho share a look between one another. 

“I know what you’re thinking, and the answer is nothing,” Yeosang whispers to Yunho when he sits beside him at the breakfast bar. Mingi pouts at his friend, and steals a strip of bacon from Seonghwa’s breakfast buffet. He pours himself a cup of coffee next, and the three sleeping on the couch begin to stir. Everyone chats sleepily over their wonderful meals, until the last of the group are all up. It’s almost 8:30, and Mingi’s parents begin assigning roles to everyone. Mingi’s mother even assigned a bathroom schedule between their three bathrooms, so people wouldn’t all try to use them at once to get ready (she’s extra like that). 

And so, they begin getting ready for the wedding. They set up the chairs on the beach, and Mingi’s dad helps him carry the little arch from their garden out, and set it up on the beach. Yunho and Yeosang decorate it, with thin white fabric woven in the lattice, and then decorated with seashells and a few flowers. Mingi’s mom gets the porch ready for dinner, setting up the little fairy lights around it and making sure there’s enough chairs for everyone. Yunho’s sister, Suyeon, Yiren and Sihyeon take Lily and Beau for a walk, and then are in charge of grooming them.

Seonghwa arranges the bouquets for them, and Yoojung sets up the mini bar they have in the kitchen off the porch, washing all of Mingi’s mom’s expensive glasses and icing the bottles of rose and white wine. Eventually, people are beginning to get ready, and Mingi’s parents usher he and Yunho upstairs to get ready for the day. They’re adamant that the two of them get ready in separate quarters, as per tradition, but Yunho and Mingi don’t care. They’ve never been the superstitious type. 

They climb into the shower together and Yunho shampoos Mingi’s hair, while Mingi rests his head on Yunho’s shower. “Today’s the day, the start of the rest of our lives,” Mingi whispers. Yunho smiles. 

“I can’t wait.”

They dress in the button downs and khakis they bought the other day, neither one concerned about tuxedos or anything super elegant, and they couldn’t be happier together. Yunho combs his hair back out of his face at least, and Mingi tames his curls back into a cool greaser look, making Yunho giggle and kiss him on the nose. 

“You look so handsome, Mingi.” 

“What are we gonna be? The Jeong-Songs or just the Jeong’s or the Song’s?” Mingi asks, eyes wide. 

“I’d like to be a Song,” Yunho smiles gently. 

“Then it’s settled. You’ll be Song Yunho?” Mingi giggles. “It sounds strange, but I like it.”

“Me too,” Yunho chuckles softly. 

Once they’re dressed, they’re downstairs and their parents are all there, smiling at their boys. The time reads 11:28, so they all make their way down to the beach, and as they’re stepping outside, the priest is just arriving, smiling happily, and he greets them both, wishing them luck in their future, and asking if the wedding is ready and on schedule.

“Yes sir! And we can’t wait.” Yunho smiles, and the priest heads down to the beach, following the rest of the wedding attendees. Mingi waits until 11:50, figuring everyone will have had enough time to get seated and settle in. They walk down the beach, arms linked, smiling, and the little song plays, the one about getting rich and buying their parents homes in the south of France, with the ukuleles, the one about not really having money but having love to pay the bills. 

It’s a cute little song, one that’s quick and fun, and a little duet, and they beam the whole way down the makeshift aisle in the sand. The priest is standing under the archway, smiling at the two of them, as they smile at one another, arms linked. Beau and Lily are sitting on either side of the arch too, beau with his bow tie on, and Lily with her little ribbon on, Mingi’s parents on one side, and Yunho’s parents on the other, watching them walk together down the aisle. 

The priest goes through their rights, and asks if they have vows. Mingi opens his mouth to speak. “I don’t think I have any real words to express how much I love the man before me. I just know that this is the best, unexpected, last minute plan I’ve ever made, because I couldn’t imagine spending my life with anyone other than you, Jeong Yunho. I love you for you, and everything about you, and the past five years of us being together have been bliss, and we were friends for so long before that, and I think I always knew you’d be in my life for forever.” Mingi says, and Yunho smiles tearfully. 

“I love you too, Song Mingi. No matter what, I want to be by your side for the rest of my life, and hear your stupid jokes, and go on unexpected road trips, and wake up to your face next to me every morning. I love you with my whole heart, and can’t wait to see what adventures the future holds. I love you.”

They say their I do’s, and then they slip the rings on their fingers, and they kiss, the sun on their skin, their favorite people around them, in their own little paradise. Life would always be good, so long as they had each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this little thing


End file.
